The Legend of Larona: Finding Strength
by xXxLightDragonxXx
Summary: Larona was taken away to be in the unstoppable army of dragons. She was cursed to live in darkness like many others. She is kept in a cage, forced to be evil, fight her friends, and hurt the innocent. How will she break everyone out and break the curse?
1. Chapter 1

To see the pictures and characteristics of Larona, Blaze, and Strat go to _www. blah5 .webs. com/_. (take out the spaces) Please read and comment. Only good comments, too. And if you have any ideas, tell me. This is only the intro and first chaper. Tell me if you want me to keep writing!

**

* * *

**

**Introduction**

As a hatchling, I was taken away to live forever in darkness. So was every other hatching too. We never knew of any other life but to live in shadows and evil. We were supposed to grow up to be the unstoppable army of dragons. Or at least that's what Grangord wants. I'm Larona. Every dragon captured is cursed by him. The dragons transform into pure evil at night. That's what happens to me also. And I'm not proud of the things I've done. At day we are just our normal selves, but at night, the curse takes over our minds and we are at our peak of power. We are all kept like prisoners, locked in cells with chains around our necks, inside a huge castle. One day, I will break out from this nightmare, and hopefully get every dragon out as well. But I'm not sure what to do about the curse.

I've made friends at the castle, Blaze and Strat. They help me get through the day. Strat is my cellmate and Blaze is in the cell next to me. Since we cannot sleep at night, we can only sleep in the day, when we are in control of ourselves. But I stay awake sometimes in the day and think about ways to escape. But for now I know no way.

***

I looked out our small window, watching the sun set on the horizon. I sighed. Then I heard loud footsteps. I looked around me and saw Grangord, the huge dragon that is keeping us here, walk down the row of cells, all holding his army of dragons, including me.

"It's almost time." He laughed.

Nobody would ever say anything back; for fear that they would get brutally punished. I looked back out the window and watched the sun disappear. I fell to the floor, convulsing. My skin got dark to a black. My claws sharpened, the horns on my head got bigger, and my eyes turned blood red. My evil self got up and looked at Strat. He was also black with his eyes turned red. The chains around our necks released and the cell door opened. This was the time when we would train our power. As me and Strat walked out, everyone followed Grangord out to the training field. Since we are only at our peak of power, we all needed to know how to use them effectively.

We were all partnered with another dragon, to test our skills with. I was to fight Blaze. In my mind, the true me was always pushed behind the evil me. She would block me out so all I could do was to watch what she does. And I was always horrified by it. We took our places. I didn't want to fight him. Even though this wasn't him acting, it was still his body. We stood apart with Grangord next to us. He was the one to start the sessions. "Begin."

Blaze was the one to make the first move. He shot fire from his mouth directly at me. I side-stepped it and raced towards him, slicing him across the shoulder and neck. He head butted me to the ground. I stood back up and threw fire at him. He tried to fly away from it, but it got his tail. He kept flying, and I flew after him. Before I could open another blow on him, he slammed me on my head with his tail. Disoriented, I fell and hit the ground. I got up when he came back to the ground. We both ran forward and locked our heads together. I pushed him enough to unlock. He ran to me and sliced my neck. I cut his face. We both exchange blows until the night was almost over.

We were all locked back up when the sun came up. The transformation back was not as painful. My color went from black to light yellow again, my eyes went from red to blue, and my horns and claws shrunk. The evil me, in my head, disappeared until another night.  
I walked to the corner on the door, where I could talk to the dragon in the next cell. "Blaze, I'm so sorry. I couldn't stop."

"I know it's not your fault, you don't have to apologize. The cuts will heal anyway."

That was true. The curse heals wounds faster than of that of a normal dragon. You could get a deep gash one day, and the next it is like it was never there. "I know, I just feel so guilty that I did that."

"Its okay, Larona. Now get some sleep."

Like I could sleep, with the cuts and bruises and guilt eating at me. I couldn't stay here any longer. I just recently learned that we are planning an attack in less than two weeks. And I can't hurt the innocent, and I can't hurt my friends anymore. I stayed up the whole day thinking of ways of escape. And I came up with only one.


	2. Chapter 2

"You want to do what?"

"I want to control my evil side." I explained to Blaze.

"How are you going to do that. It's impossible!"

"Please, I know what I'm what I'm doing. Every night in sessions I will try to control my thoughts again. Then when we are set free at night and led to the field, we can escape him. We are a lot faster than he is. It's perfect!"

"I don't know. What if it doesn't work?" I could feel the fear pulse off of Blaze.

"Don't worry. Just try to overcome the curse and follow my lead when we are ready."

"Okay." I could hear Blaze walk to the back of his cell.

I looked over to Strat, he was still sleeping. I saw him working really hard last night in the training field. I would wait to tell him my plan later. I walked over to the small window in the back and looked out it. The sun was still high in the sky. I fought to keep my eyes open. My stomach growled. We were only fed once a day in the evening, before battle practice at night. I might as well get some rest. I walked over to my corner, curled up, and drifted to sleep.

I woke to the sound of loud footsteps. Grangord's footsteps, making his regular rounds of the cells before the curse took over the dragons in them. We were then given a meal. I didn't ever recognize what it was, but it was better that nothing. I turned and saw the sky outside turning black. This was the night I would try to gain control over myself. The transformation started. My scales turned black. My eyes glowed red and my claws and horns sharpened. In my mind, I was pushed back behind the evil me again. I tried to stop her, but she was too powerful. I gave everything I could, but it seemed my efforts were insignifigant to her power. Back in the cells, the chains unlocked and the door opened. I walked out with the evil Strat. Blaze walked out of his cell. He had a smile on his face.

The night was like every other night. I was partnered with some dragon I've never seen. We trained until the night was over. But the whole time I tried so hard in my power to overcome the evil in my mind. At times I felt like I was winning, but in the end she would always counter my blows and push me back farther.

We were escorted back into the castle and back into the cells. The sunlight filled the cell. My black scales turned back to normal. As my claws and horns turned back, my mind cleared up of the dark me. I looked over to Strat. He was still turning back to his old self. I would tell him of the plan today. When he was in complete control, I walked over to him and sat down. "Strat, I have a plan to escape."

He looked at me surprised. "Really? What is it?"

"Well, first you have to gain control over yourself at night."

"I can't. I've tried before and I couldn't even get close."

"Every night we can get stronger and eventually overcome the curse. But you'll have to try harder."

"I hope your right." He headed over to his corner to rest up for another practice at night. He looked over his shoulder at me one more time before he fell asleep.

I walked over to my own corner. I had a big gash down my neck, but it was already healing. I sat and thought about my plan. I thought about the different possibility of disaster. I could have underestamated the speed of Grangord. Or maybe I could never defeat the evil me in my head. I thought of ways to overcome the complications. I guess I would have to see how the next night will go.


	3. Chapter 3

I gripped the dark me in my jaws, she had nowhere to go. I didn't know how this happened. I guess my constant fighting got through. My arms and legs held her so she couldn't get out. Blood was leaking into my mouth. I had second thoughts about killing her. But she isn't real. She isn't even me. She is a demon that looks like me. So, unlike the kind of person I really am, I crushed her throat in my teeth. She went limp, so I dropped her. She soon dissolved away in strands of shadows. Even though she was dead, the curse still lingered. Grangord is thanks to that. He changes the outside to make us more intimadating, and he then sends a demon to take over the mind, making him or her total evil. So I was still dark looking, but I could think clearly now. I guess this is a good thing. Grangord will still think I'm possessed, then I can make a quick escape with Blaze and Strat. I was locked away when I killed the evil me.

The cell grew light with the suns rays. I turned back to normal, scales, claws, horns, eyes, and all. I walked over to the corner to share the good news with Blaze. "Blaze, I have the best news!"

I heared him come over. "Me too!"

"I beat her! The evil that controls me!" I lowered my voise to a whisper.

"Oh," He lost some of the enthusiasm. "I'm almost there. Maybe tonight I'll win."

"I know you'll win." I reassured him.

"Good-day"

"Good-day" I said back. (well, I couldn't use good-night.) I went over to Strat. He seemed really excited. He looked as if he was going to exlode! "Umm... Did you beat the demon?"

"Yes! Yes I did!" He smiled proudly.

"That's awesome! As soon as Blaze beats his, we can make the escape!"

"Oh, yeah." He had a weird look on his face when I mentioned Blaze.

"Well, see you at night." I smiled at him.

"See you." He smiled back.

I tucked myself away in my corner for the day and difted to sleep.

I woke yet again to the footsteps of Grangord. Hopefully I only have to hear it one more time. He chuckled. I hated that laugh so much. I saw the cell get darker from the sun disappearing. I fell to the floor, like always. My scales turned black and my eyes red. My claws and horns grew sharper. I got up from the ground and looked at Strat. He didn't look as if he was possessed, that is good. I looked over to Blaze. He looked stressed. We walked out and followed Grangord to the training field. Me and Strat were to be partners. We took our places, the other dragons around us took theirs as well. Grangord started the battles. "Begin."

Me and Strat both charged at each other, but he was stronger and pushed me down. I let out a fierce snarl, got up, and threw fire at him. He jumped aside and ran to me. He swated me on my jaw, throwing me down again. I got up and bit him on his shoulder. He got free and flew away. I chased after him. We landed and exchanged blows. But we were stopped by Grangord. Only us. I got nervous for a minute, but I didn't show it. I tried to act like a murderous killer. So did Strat.

"You two seem a little off tonight. What's the problem?" He didn't have any expression on his face.

I was franticly searching for an excuse, but Strat thought of one first. "We wanted to save our power for the battle."

"There will be time for rest after you build up your strength. Get back to your battle." He looked at us for a while, then he went back to where he was before.

Then I heared something loud, like it was in pain. I looked over and saw that Blaze was making the noise. Blaze fell on the ground. I felt sick as I saw Grangord walk over to him. This couldn't be happening! Blaze picked the worst time to beat his demon. Blaze got back to his feet, but Grangord knocked him back down. He dragged him back in the castle by his tail. Every dragon stared at them as the disappeared inside. I heard some of the dragons talking and I couldn't help to overhear. "That happened to another dragon awhile ago. She was never seen again after that." I grew to a panic. I looked at Strat and he knew what I was thinking. I ran into the castle with Strat behind me. I hope Blaze is okay. I would never forgive myself if he died. This was all because of my plan!


End file.
